Interpiu bareng GoM-bel
by psychoarea
Summary: GoM-bel merupakan sekumpulan remaja ganteng tapi gila yang hanya ngandelin muka tapi suara err— ya gitu deh. Nah sekarang mereka mau interpiu dalam rangka pembuatan masalah *coret* album terbaru mereka yang judulnya "GoM-bel si Manusia Kece-mplung" Udah ah ce ki dot.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre/Warning (?) : Bahasa kamseupay, mode tulisan alay, alurnya abstrak, gak keliatan, ya pokoknya AU-ah gelap kayak kulitnya Aomine Daki (?) =DDD**

Rating : M+++ (aduh gak mungkin deh saya bikin ff yang ratingnya M pake ples ples ples emang dikiranya kartu perdana ape *?*) 

* * *

**~ Interpiu ~**

.

.

.

.

Teki : Pada suatu hari di hutan belantara hiduplah seorang raja ib- aduh salah saya kepleset maap maap banget deh tau gak itu sengaja sih hohoho~

Tiki : Aduh bisa gak sih seriusan dikit kayak Limbad yang rambutnya gimbal eh? Kali ini bintang tamu kita orang tenar nih ya saking tenarnya mereka udah show keluar bumi menjelajahi galaksi bima gak sakti dan terbakar ditengah matahari panas bersama dengan setumpukan meteor yang gak sengaja nyangkut mengikuti mereka.

Teki : Kalo gitu sekarang mereka udah mati dong bego lu ah.

Tiki : Gak mati sih nyawanya cuma otak sama kewarasannya aja yang ngisut (?) kayak spongebeb yang otaknya kuning-kuning gitue.

Teki : Yaudin kita panggil aja mereka, inilah GoM-bel si Generasi of Memble.

***prok prok prok***

GoM-bel memasuki panggung dengan gaya aduhai cetar membahana kayak jambulnya mbak Syakhirnih terus pake baju sekseh kayak ibu-ibu mau pitnes dipinggir empang dan ya auranya sih aura gak ngenakin gitu apalagi baunya naujubileh kayak keteknya Sulek.

Teki : Anjrit baunya men aduh gue terpesona nan terpana~ aduhai kok jadi kamseupay kayak Junpei Hyuga?

Tiki : Wangian juga sikil gue ini mah padahal udah lama gak meni-pedi-papi-dedi (?)

Teki : Udeh eh mulai eh tanyain tuh mereka gue ngeri ama yang rambut merah kayaknya dia abis mandi darah dah jadi kayak orang moek-moek psikopet gitu, hiyyyy~

Tiki : Woles aje napa dia doang masa takut sih cupu lu cupu mampus! *ditodong gunting merah*

Teki : Hiyyy kan kamseupay dia maenannya gunting kayak enggok-enggok yang demen nyukur bulu ketek.

Tiki : Ekhem ekhem, ocay pertanyaan sahiji nih yee dengarkan dan rasakan baik-baik kemudian pejamkan mata anda ketika anda melihat banci-banci bunting keluar dari diri anda.

Teki : Salah bro -_- elo lama-lama kayak Uyak Kunyak yak hadeuh~ *ngelus-ngelus perut*

Tiki : Dari pada elo kayak Chiripak si sempak gukgukguk! Ngehe lu sono! *sewot*

Teki : Udeh ah lanjut~

Tiki : Baiklah untuk para personil GoM-bel pertama kenalkan diri anda.

Akashi : Berani lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue begitu heh? Sialan lu bosen idup ya heh? Mau mati heh? Sini lo gue tusuk-tusuk sampe kayak tikus busuk! *asdfghjkl sewot nodong gunting segede gergaji*

Murasakibara : Aduh Aka-chin mereka tuh nanya tau, gak boleh gitu ah say emosian banget lagi dapet ya? (Aduh akang lo ngaco banget sih? -_-)

Akashi : Aduh sorry beb gue lagi dapet nih hari ke-100 jadi gini deh huhuhu~ *ngelap ingus*

Aomine : Ebucet *ngomong ampe muncret* lo dapet lama banget tapi rambut lo tetep aje merah yak?! (Nyambunggg~)

Akashi : Kan semakin gue lama dapetnya semakin merah juga rambut gue yang unyu ini terus semakin ganteng juga gue hohohoh.

Teki : Woy kenalin diri woy *sewot* nama, alamat, tanggal lahir, tanggal mati, tanggal idup lagi, mati lagi, idup lagi, mati, idup, mati, idup- *blablabla/skip*

Kise : Ekhem dari yang paling ganteng dulu ya *narsis kayak bences* nama gue Kise Ryouta yang unyu-unyu kayak tukang penyu. Alamat gue dihatinya Kurokocchi celalu celamana muachhh *tebar kisu basah* Hmm, tanggal lahir gue disaat emak gue ngelahirin gue dong pastinya *gubrak* tanggal mati gue? Kayaknya sih kalo Akashicchi bawa gunting segede beton yang ngebangun tembok China. Tanggal idup lagi disaat Kurokocchi nge-rape gue hohoh *ups*

Akashi : Gue bawa deh besok biar lo cepetan mati kekekeke.

Midorima : Nama gue Midorima Shintaou yang kayak hamtaro, unyu kan? Iya dong pasti gue gitu loch. Tanggal lahir gue disaat gue pertama kali ngeliat ramalan aho putus asa di tipi bodol neneknya nenek gue. Alamat gue dihatinya aho putuh asa yang selalu memberika gue ramalan jitu nan manjur tapi gak mujur kayak kue cucur. Tanggal mati gue saat gue disuruh bawa lucky item yang semurka Aomine Daki deh kayaknya. Kalo tanggal idup gue lagi mungkin saat Takao berubah jadi cewek yang suka ngegodain gue dan suka gerepe-gerepe gue hahah *benerin kacamata kuda/plak*

Aomine : Lo gak kenal gue heh? Yaudah gue kenalin lagi diri gue yang aduhai sekseh ini. Nama gue so pasti cuma satu diantara anak GoM-bel (Yaiyalah mas -_-). Gak kenal juga ya? Oke gue kenalin deh, nama gue Aomine Daiki bukan Daki atau Dekil ya ingat itu ingat *plak* tanggal lahir gue sama kayak tanggal kelahiran bolanya bola basket (Ebujut emang ada ya? -_-) terus alamat gue di ring basket aja deh yang ada dipinggir jamban hohoho *tawa nista* tanggal mati gue disaat majalah Horikita Mai gue berubah jadi majalah om-om mesum yang biasa mangkal di pertigaan tol *dooor* nah kalo tanggal gue idup lagi disaat gue menyentuh Miyabi dengan cinta kasih tanpa menghianati bebeb Hor-mai gue muachhh hahaha *nista*

Kuroko : Kalo saya nama saya sih simpel aja ya secara gitu orang cool bangsa saya ngapain punya nama susah-susah *muka datar*

Tiki : Yaudah kenalin dudul -_-

Kuroko : Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya anaknya bapak Paijo dan ibu Tukiem (Beuhhh cetar badai geledek) alamat gue gak keliatan so pasti kan gue bayangan hihihihi *sadako mode* terus tanggal lahir gue disaat ada bayangan menghantui diriku yang sunyi sepi gak punya duit ini *door* terusan tanggal mati gue disaat gue mati lah gimana sih gak mutu banget otak lo semua woyyyy *mode preman kamseupay* tanggal gue idup lagi hanya tuhan yang tau *eaaak*

Murasakibara : Oh gue ya? Nama gue Murasakibara Atsushi terus tanggal lahir gue saat gue makan snack nyam~nyam~nyam. Nah kalo alamat gue di jalan enak lezat nomer snack *123# rt dijamin halal rw harga murah meriah. Terus tanggal mati gue kalo gue gak makan snacklah so pasti dia adalah hidupku hiks~hiks~hiks *aer mata buaya empang* kalo tanggal gue idup lagi disaat ada snack yang masuk kemulut gue terus gue makan dengan hati berbunga-bunga bangkai yang bisa tumbuh dihatinya Mine-chin nyam~nyam~nyam~ *makan terosss*

Teki : Yang terakhir?

Akashi : Kalo yang paling berwibawa itu biasanya yang paling terakhir ya? Secara gitu gue kan mempersilakan budak-budak gue dulu memperkenalkan diri mereka yang gak mutu itu kekekeek. Yaudahlah banyak bacot!

Tiki : -_- situ yang bacot mulu dudul. *ditampol Akashi*

Teki : Lanjut~!

Akashi : Nah lanjut yak *nancepin gunting dengan sekseh* Nama gue keren banget nih ya dengerin pasang kuping dan hati kalian kalo perlu sih dicatet ya! Nama gue Akashi Seijuro sang penguasa sejagat raya kekekeke~ tanggal lahir gue disaat gue dibelai gunting dengan indahnya dan dialah belahan jiwa gue yang siap sedia membelah tubuh budak-budak gue kekekek~ terus alamat gue pasti kalian pengen tau kan? *asdfghjkl* alamat gue di toko gunting seberang sana setelah tikungan belok kiri belok kanan serong kanan serong kiri hadap kanan hadap kiri beri salam tutup salam tutup mata tutup idung yuk mari kita mukul beduk *alamat nista* kalo kalian nanya kapan gue mati itu gak ada dikamus gue sorry aje ya secara gitu mana ada sih gue yang notaben manusia ganteng punya kekuatan dewa gini mati kekeke~ gue gak akan mati sebelum puas nyiksa budak gue sampe jadi butiran gunting yang dilumuri bulu ketek banci-banci bunting *jegerrr* dan kapan gue idup lagi? Yayaya gue ini abadi, hidup sekali untuk selamanya gak pernah mati dan terus menyiksa budak-budak gue tercinta dengan belaian gunting Akashi Seijuro yang cakep nan unyu bin tamfan binti imyut. Sekian terimakasih sudah mencatatnya cium manis dari gunting saya kekekekek.

Penonton : *mati membisu, diam seribu bayangan, keringat dingin melanda, banjir bandang dimana-mana, hati cenat-cenut, muka datar pucat pasih kayak makanan basih*

Teki : Ebujut dah si Akashi jawabnya panjang beuttt udeh kayak komentator gosip di stasiun balapan.

Tiki : Suka-suka dia deh lu tau sendiri kan orang gila mah bebas apalagi yang gilanya udeh akurat terpercaya kayak dia ckckckc~ *langsung ditancepin gunting merah segede beton*

Teki : Pertanyaan kedua deh *ngurek-ngurek pala Tiki* nah dengerin yak, posisi kalian tuh sebagai apa?

Akashi : Captain and Point guardian angel.

Aomine : Ace cream.

Kise : Copy cat mew mew.

Kuroko : The invisible man is me.

Midorima : Shooter cuter.

Murasakibara : Center~nyam~nyam.

Teki : Bukan itu bego -_- maksud gue dalam band ini bre aduh otaknya pada ngisut sih yeee~ *mijit perut*

Aomine : Oh... Bilang kek lagi nanya PHP gitu sih lu gak mutu banget entar jadinya HTS-an lagi wahahahha.

Kise : Aominecchi gak usah curhat deh pleaseeeeeeee~

Tiki : Ocay~lanjut~!

Akashi : Gue masih tetep leader lah so pasti bunting (?) terus gue juga vocalis yang kadang biasa ngecrek kayak si Akriel dari band Ngoah yang lagu hitsnya separuh ambruk entu.

Aomine : Gue bassis men kece kan? Apalagi gue seksi kayak Saga si gala (?) dari band Alice in wonderland (Salah woyyy QAQ)

Midorima : Gue pianis secara gitu jari gue lentik membahana terbalut perban jago maen ban ala Banba dari Eyciel tuwenti oneng.

Kise : Kalo gue yang ganteng nan imyut ini sih udah pasti gitaris bre huahahha. Akan kupetik cintamu dengan senar gitarku wahai para gadis yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri saat ngeliat gue yang tamfan ini dan berteriak histeris saat gue senyum menebarkan benih penyakit cinta~ *eaaaaa*

Kise's Fans : Kyaaaaa Kise-kun I lope u co muachhh nikahi kami Kise-kun yang kece please kita hamil anak kamu nih omegat Kiceeeeeeee~~ *nubruk-nubruk tipi*

Teki : Oke oke skip skip~ *garuk tembok*

Tiki : Lanjut~!

Murasakibara : Gue drummer lah siapa lagi yang mau mukul drum selain gue eh? Seandainya Aka-chin kalo enggak Kuro-chin sih pasti mereka yang dipukul drum kan orang pendek biasa tertindas huhuhuh~

Akashi : *nyiapin senjata maut dari tas gunung yang dia bawa*

Kuroko : *minum milkshake* (-_-)

Teki : Nah gue puyeng ini puyeng -_- pala bapak copot karena puyeng kelapa sebelah ditebang sama pak Ogah pake baju rombeng~dudududu~

Tiki : Jehhh geblek lo sinting edan *lemparin menyan ke Teki* Eh Kuroko elo doang noh yang belom jawab buruan ah minum cucu mulu cih kan aku mau *gubrak*

Kuroko : Sekali bayangan tetep bayangan masa lo gak ngerti sih? Gue tuh ya bagian suara belakang tau!

Tiki : QAQ backing pocal mas -_- lama-lama gue sundul lu biar jadi tuyul!

Kuroko : Saya maunya suara belakang sih suka-suka saya masalah buat el? Terus gue harus bilang wow gitu sambil salto di langit memetik bulan dan bintang yang lagi pacaran eh? *ooc akut*

Aomine : Bege lu Tetsu kesian ego lagi pacaran diganggu.

Midorima : Gak apa ego kan enak gangguin orang pacaran.

Kise : Iye soalnya lu Jones si jomblo ngenes hohoho.

Midorima : Dih ?Jones gigi lu copot! Gue mah Midorima Shintarou yang unyu kayak hamtaro odoh! *lempar Kise ke ring*

Akashi : Udeh lu ego berisik banget kayak rakjel kamseupay cetar-cetar (?) sesama Jones mah enggak boleh gitu bege lu ah.

Kise : Akashicchi juga Jones -_-

Akashi : Gue mah bukannya Jones sih yeeee, gue tuh cuma belum nemu aja cewek yang pas dihati gue selain my lopli gunting membaha ini~ *ngelus-ngelus gunting sambil nangis berdarah*

Author : Ebujut Akashi moe-moe lu tega banget sih kan kita udeh pacaran 20 tahun masa lo bilang gitu sih say u,u *nangis bombay*

Akashi : Oh maap kamseupay siapa ya pay? Kita pernah kenal? *gaya cool ala cooli*

Murasakibara : Aduh nyam~ kalo jomblo banyak alesan ya cucok rempong kayak metromini lu semua.

Midorima : Emang situ ngerasa udah tekenan mas?

Murasakibara : Udah dong sama my lopeli maibo muach muach gue yang limitit edision coyyy~

Tiki : Ampyun deh eke mah udeh gila nih disini lama-lama huhuhuh~dudududu~

Teki : Gue juga nih ciyn bisa-bisa mati merana gara-gara gak pake celana huhuhuhu~dududuud~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiki : Masih penasaran? *dilempar menyan***

Teki : Kalo begitue END or LANJUT?

Midorima : Sudahlah kita sudahi saja semua drama nista ini huhuh~ *makan gunting segede beton*

Akashi : Salam gunting bunting dari saya sampe ketemu lagi di alam sinting bareng GoM-bel~~

* * *

**Author : Maap nyampah lagi (_ _)" habis saya iseng aja malem-malem duduudu~**


End file.
